Rabid Drabbles of The King Kind
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: A collection of drabbly one shots for "Chloe King," mainly Chlalek centered. Updated weekly.
1. Hurt

**July 9th - **Yay, a category! So, I had to repost this, but all the content is still the same!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, I'm absolutely in love with Chloe King at the moment, and I figured I should probably post a story about it. Be forewarned, even though I love Brian, he's seriously being bashed at the moment. <strong>

**Summary: Alek has warned Chloe that she'll get hurt from dating Brian, but when has she ever listened?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Chloe King, they'd have to get someone else to play Alek, because Benjamin Stone would be living in my closet :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

**3****rd**** POV**

"I can't believe you!" And yet, she could. He was too good to be true.

"My dad's the one who wants you. It's nothing personal." Like he didn't see what was wrong.

"That's the problem." Sirens sounded, and she ran away.

**~oOo~**

1st POV

Sitting. Waiting. Watching. Stalking? Whatever you called it, I was doing it. I thought back to the conversation I had with Jasmine earlier.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you going?"<em>

"_Out."_

"_Where?"_

"_A place."_

"_A place where a certain Mai savior lives?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Alek, staking out her rooftop is not helpful; it's creepy."_

"_Well excuse me for wanted to keep out last hope safe."_

"_You're not doing this for her. You're doing this for you. I don't know why. You're going to waste away up there."_

"_It'll be worth it, if it keeps her safe. I'll never forgive myself if she gets hurt when I could've prevented it." I leapt out the window._

* * *

><p>A movement. I became still as something, someone landed on the King's rooftop. Softly, I prepared to attack, when I heard the person cry and look out over the rooftops. I slowly moved towards the person, and put my hand on their shoulder. They looked up.<p>

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"It's my rooftop, Alek. What are you doing here?"

"Watching out for bad guys." I sat down beside her and took her hand. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and started to cry even more. Putting my arm around her, she leaned into my shoulder and sobbed.

After about fifteen minutes, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "You were right."

"I usually am. What was I right about this time?"

"I got hurt."

"What?"

"You said if I kept dating him, I would get hurt. And I did."

Suddenly, red clouded my vision and my breathing got heavy.

I balled my hands and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "What did he do?" I asked, struggling to remain composed.

"He was pretending to like me, so he could get me to his father."

"What does his father have to do with anything?"

"He's the leader of The Order."

I got up and headed toward the edge of the building.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here. I'll be back."

**~oOo~**

My fist connected with something hard.

"What the hell?" I pinned him against the brick wall; my hand around his neck.

"You hurt her!"

He struggled against me, but I was too strong. "Who?"

"Chloe!"

Brian became still. "That's what this is about? You attack me because some chick liked me and I didn't feel the same way?"

"You were going to get her killed! What would convince you that that was okay?"

"Chloe is a monster. She is unnatural and a danger to anyone near her. You should take my advice and stay away from her."

"No. You should take my advice and stay away from **us**."

"What?" I shot my claws out, and he screamed. "Remember, stay away."

**~oOo~**

_Thud._ I landed on the rooftop and sat down beside her again.

"Where were you?"

"Chinese restaurant. Mu Shu Pork?"

She took the container and chopsticks from my hands. "I can see why sitting on top of my house has its benefits. It's really pretty up here."

I put my arm around her shoulder and my head on hers. "Yeah. It really is."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, some nice Chlalek (Cl-Al-ek) to start or end your day. Review and tell me how hot Benjamin is!<br>**

**xXKodyXx**


	2. A Ruined Moment For You and Me

**And now… Another release of the plot bunnies in my mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Based on the preview for "All Apologies," it's just Chloe and Alek. But, why?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Me: You depress me.**

**Disclaimer Authorities: Deal**

**Me: I won't say it**

**DA: Just get it over with**

**Me: Fine, but I wanna llama**

**DA: Fine**

**Me: A purple one**

**DA: Okay**

**Me: With green stripes**

**DA: Don't push it**

**Me: I don't own "Chloe King"**

**DA: Good job**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1st POV<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ruined Moment For You and Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, slow down!" Alek shouted, catching me around the waist.<p>

"Let me go Alek. I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Wow, real concern? Shocking.

"Hmm, let me think. I attacked some guy in the store yesterday, and now I'm convinced that everyone on the street is out to get me. Nope, nothing seems to be wrong!" I started walking away again.

"Hey, Chloe? Chloe!" Right at me heels.

"What?"

"Just stop. I can help you relax." Talk about derogatory.

"Really? We're doing this again?"

"Chloe, I'm not joking. Just stand still." Comply, and he'll disappear.

"Fine."

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"Okay."

"Now picture yourself here in the street, but there's nobody out here; nobody trying to hurt you." I smiled at the thought.

"Nobody but you and me." My eyes flew open.

"Seriously? I was good, and then you showed up. Hm, kinda like the rest of my life. This one anyway."

"Contrary to your belief, Chloe, I'm not the bad guy here."

"Nope. Just the annoying sidekick."

"I thought that was Paul?"

"You're his sidekick."

"I've been demoted? Oh Chloe, you wound me. Anyways, back to the relaxing. You, me, peaceful street. Get back to that."

"Can't. How can I pretend no one's there when I can hear them?"

He put his hands over my ears. "No you can't."

"Yes I can, Alek. I'm part freaking cat, in case you haven't noticed."

He looked directly at me with a kind of calm anger in his eyes. "No. You can't."

I closed my eyes and went back to our empty street. "Right. No noises."

We stood like that for a few minutes, with his hands drifting from my ears to my shoulders, then my waist.

"Stop that," I commanded, convincing my mind I didn't like it, even though my body told me otherwise.

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

"Now you're blushing even more." Damn.

"I'm just imagining that everyone's probably staring at us."

"Nope. We are stare free. Did you want them to? I can get their attention."

"Don't you dare."

We stood in a comfortable silence again.

"Hey! You were lying. That wasn't why you were blushing."

"Sure it was." Please don't blush; please don't blush.

"I bet right now you're picturing me kissing you in the middle of the street. And that's why you don't want me to know; because you don't want me to make fun of you."

I sighed. "That's the furthest thing from the truth." We were in the park.

"Really? Because that's what I was thinking."

I raised my eyebrows, but kept my eyes shut. "Really?"

"In fact, since we're on the same page, I could help you relax even more; bring your daydream to surface. I don't think anyone would mind."

I opened my eyes, and he smirked in the way that only Alek could. He leaned closer to me, fingertips keeping me still. I stood on my toes to reach meet him, and he spun me around.

"What the hell?"

"See? Nobody here wants to hurt you."

I was furious. I pretty much proved that was what I was thinking about.

Oh please, distraction gods, come to me in my time of need.

"Oh really? What about him?" I pointed off into the corner where 'Scarface McJerk' was lurking.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! To keep it in proper ABC format, I included and ruined Chlalek kiss moment, and a cliffhanger. However, It's a one-shot! No continuation! So, even though we don't like Brian, how adorable is Grey Damon? Tell me!<strong>

**xXKodyXx**


	3. Trapped

**Trapped**

**Summary: Valentina convinced Chloe to go into hiding. How? Who cares? Why? The Order. Who's she hiding with? Who do you think?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I want my llama!**

**DA: Disclaimer.**

**Me: You promised me a llama.**

**DA: When the summer season's over, we'll bring your llama to you through our spaceship llama transportation unit.**

**Me: Okay! I don't own Chloe King!**

* * *

><p>Alek smirked. "What's wrong now? Nobody's after your family or friends, now that they know you're hiding."<p>

"Wrong? How could anything be wrong? You know, besides the fact that I'm **in hiding!**"

"It's not that bad. You get to spend several days of your life with me."

"It just got worse."

They were in a hotel room in Portsmouth, Oregon. Nobody would look for them there, Valentina was sure. Her exact words were, 'The Order will expect you to be with the best protection possible.'

"Doesn't that make you the worst?"

"Time and time again you ask the question, and time and time again, I say yes. You're lucky."

"Why?"

"I would never admit anything of the sort to anyone else."

"I'm honoured."

"As you should be."

"I'm going to go crazy being trapped in this room. Especially with you."

"Valentina just said we had to stay in Portsmouth. We can go out."

**~oOo~**

"Mm. Park. Wonderful."

"Chloe," he said with mock disappointment. "You're a cat; not a dog. Show so refinement."

"Alek," she replied an equal tone. "Leave me alone. I don't do small, boring rooms."

"Yes, you're bedroom really says that about you."

"Speaking of my room, when can I go back to it?" She looked around at all the park had to offer, than back at Alek.

"When Valentina calls and says you can."

"When will that be?"

"She and the rest of the Mai are in Vegas, Chloe. I doubt it'll be soon."

"Super, she said sarcastically." She contemplated his earlier scold. "So, are there dog versions of the Mai? Like, children of Anubis or something?"

"As far as I know, no. Though it's not a bad thing. Mai do have a very catlike look to them, mysterious and angular. Imagine looking part dog."

They laughed and continued to walk in silence. A young girl around Chloe's age came up to them with an old Polaroid camera. "Excuse me. Do you mind taking a picture for me?"

"Oh sure." Chloe followed her back to the bench she had been previously sitting on, with Alek trailing behind her.

"Your boyfriend's staring at you."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's more like, my bodyguard."

"Okay," she replied, not completely convinced. "Here it is. The bench where I met my boyfriend." She sat down, put her arms over her knees, and nodded. Chloe took the picture, shook it, and handed it to her.

"Perfect. Not that he'll see it," she admitted with a sad smile.

"Why?"

"He died in a car crash two years ago today. And eight years ago today, I met him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. It's better for him now, wherever he is. Just, enjoy the time that you're spending with your boyfriend-bodyguard person. You never know when this life will be over and your next will start."

"Literally," Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for taking the picture. Remember, have fun." She smiled and started walking down the path. Chloe wandered back over to Alek.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Oh, she forgot her camera." She turned around, but the girl was gone.

"Well, what should we do now?"

"I don't care. I just wanna have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Kinda saddish. Kinda cheesy. Hey, I'm stuck in a camper with no wifi for a week. Be glad it's still Chalek fluffy. Review, and tell me how much I suck for waiting this long to post.<strong>

**xXKodyXx**


	4. Jealousy Brings About The Truth

**Du du du! A fourth one! So, it's late, but I have excuses. I don't like you. I'm kidding! *Dodges enchanted flying armor* I love you all! Just some personal stuff to deal with. Anyways, I know it's late, but this one's special. It's not completely fluffy. It's kinda... well, you'll see. However, deep apology to Holmes Sherlock for the somewhat baddish one shot. You all deserve better.**

****Sucker Punched** - Preview for Episode 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: No.**

**DA: Good job.**

**Me: Remember; llama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy Brings Feelings About<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. ~Lawrence Durrell, <em>Justine<em>, 1957**

**He that is not jealous is not in love. ~St. Augustine**

* * *

><p>"And you're still going to see him?"<p>

"That's the idea. We're... friends."

Wham! He attacked her, causing her to crash down. "Alek! What the hell?"

"You never know when you're gonna be sucker punched. Best be prepared."

"I'll remember that."

"I think we're done for the night." He turned and started to walk away.

"Alek! Come back here."

"We're done Chloe. Go home and sleep." He ran away, leaving her sitting in her thoughts.

_What was that about?_

**~oOo~**

"Hey Chloe!"

"Hey Amy." She replied, walking up to her locker.

"Ooh. Someone sounds grouchy. Late night with Alek yesterday?"

Chloe sighed. "Late night? Yes. With Alek yesterday? Yes. Late night with Alek yesterday? No."

"Huh?"

"We trained for awhile. We talked a bit. He got upset. We were done." We started walking to homeroom.

"Did you talk about Brian?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Hmm, I wonder why Alek would get upset after talking about Brian."

"You're guess is as good as mine." Amy rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness.

They rounded the corner, and Chloe became still.

"Chloe? What's wrong? Is it a bomb? An assassin? A new Mai?" Amy looked around the corridor, expecting to see something.

"Who's that girl with Alek?"

"What?" Chloe pointed to the end of the hall, where Alek had his arm against a girl.

"I have no idea."

**So, short. Suckish. But I couldn't leave you with nothing. Things should get better next time, with Alek making a comeback in the episodes :) **

**xXKodyXx**

** wikipedia . org/ wiki/ List_of_The_Nine_Lives_of_Chloe_King_ episodes**

**Nice Alek mentions  
><strong>


	5. I Love You, Probably

**Now, this is short. I get it. I don't want to hear any whining. Talk to OliverBot about it. Anyways, this is mainly dialogue, but it's cute.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Give me my bloody llama!**

**DA: Disclaimer.**

**Me: I hate you**

**DA: No llama**

**Me: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You (Probably)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She looked at Brian and smiled. He smiled back.<em>

"_I'm really glad that you decided to be with me."_

"_So am I. Oh, and Brian? I love you."_

"_I love you too. Probably."_

_Chloe's head shot up. Probably? And, why was he talking with a British accent? _

"_Alek? What are you doing here?"_

"_Professing the love that possibly exists."_

"_Possibly?" _

"_Yeah. I'm not going to tell you, because I'd prefer to string you along. You know, getting jealous of your boyfriend but not ever admitting anything. You'll just have to guess and think I love you, but I might date someone else. Oh well."_

"_I feel as though some lesson is trying to come through this dream."_

"_Who cares. You're waking up now, anyway._

"Chloe? Are you all right? You seemed... frustrated."

Chloe looked up, startled, and saw Alek standing in her windowsill. "Yeah, um, really weird dream. What are you doing here?"

"Watching you. I heard you talking, and decided to check up on you. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Have you been on my roof all night?"

"Yes."

"Well, I doubt I'm sleeping anytime soon." She sighed, and leaned back against her pillow.

"Scoot over."

"What?"

"You heard me. Scoot." She moved over, and he laid down beside her.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"It's not a big deal. I had this dream that Brian and I were in the park. I said something to him, and then he wasn't there."

"Who was in his place?"

"No one. He was just, gone." Chloe felt oddly uncomfortable lying, but she wouldn't give that kind of information to Alek.

"Oh, I see. Maybe your subconscious is telling you Brian's unreliable and you should get rid of him."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, humans aren't good for Mai. You know that."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I broke up with Brian. You were right, I was wrong. I hope you're happy." She sighed, and he looked over at her.

"You should know by now Chloe. I cannot be happy if you're not happy."

He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. Leaning down on his shoulder, her eyes closed. He began to hum an unrecognizable tune.

She awoke alone the next day. _Was it just a dream?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, short, but I'm packing for camp. This had just been stuck in my head. I won't be able to work on the next one until Friday, so don't be surprised if it's not up till next Sunday. Review, to squeal about the video I'm posting below.<strong>

**xXKodyXx**

www. twitvid. com/ HNGQA


	6. Perfect

**Yes, it's late, it's short, it's almost anti-Chlalek. I'm sick, and it's all I managed writing. Be happy it's up.**

**Prompt: "Love" - Preview for August 2****nd****.**

**Disclaimer:**

**DA: Say-**

**Me: I'm in no mood to argue. I don't own Chloe King.**

**DA: Good job.**

**Me: The season's over August 16****th****. **

**Perfect**

"I'm listening."

"I mean talk. As in both of us saying something?"

"I thought I made my feelings very clear. And I think you made yours as well. So, end of conversation, as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't be like that; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Alek!" He turned around. "Obviously, I care about you, but last night... It's just that his is all so new, and everything's happening so fast, and -"

"Chloe. You've established the fact that you don't feel the same way about me that I do for you. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No, we can't. Why does it have to be me? You... ignored me for two years. Why does it have to change now?"

"Chloe,"

"No, I get it. I'm Mai now. You kiss me; I won't die. That makes sense. But you obviously had to give me up when you thought I was human. Why can't you do it again."

"Chloe,"

"Don't try and make some lame comeback. Just be honest."

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"I never truly ignored you."

"But-"

"Chloe! It's my turn to talk, and your turn to listen. My first day of school here, two years ago. I walk in, and I see this... incredible girl; just standing there. And all I can think is, 'Why do I have to be Mai? Why can't I be human?' I had only been in school five minutes, and you had already taken my heart. And, for two years, I would sit in the same classrooms as you, walk the same halls as you, eat in the same cafeteria as you, being taunted by the fact that I couldn't have you. You were... perfect, in every way possible. But you weren't Mai. So I tried to ignore you. Tried to pretend you didn't exist. And for two years, it somewhat worked. You were on my radar, just not in the center of it. And then, you started to change. I could sense it. You were becoming Mai. I couldn't resist anymore. And, well, you know what happened. I tried to relax around you, and I did. I was your protecter, Valentina didn't know about my feelings for you. That's why I trained you so hard. I didn't want you to get hurt. And then, I kissed you, and you kissed me, and then you told me no. You preferred a human over a Mai; someone you could never be with. And I get it. You were my human, and he is yours. I love you Chloe, but you don't love me. And you probably never will."

**There you go. You wanna complain, put it in a review. The end.**

**xXKodyXx**


	7. That Day

**I'm in a hurry, I don't own.**

**That Day**

There was a day. Two years ago. On that day, a fourteen year old boy, confused beyond belief of things that happened in the weeks before, entered the halls of a high school. As soon as he walked in, all the girls' eyes were on him. His own eyes, the bluest of blues, were trained on the one who didn't look. The one girl that was standing at her locker talking to a friend that was looking him. Everyone noticed his train of sight, and started buzzing. The friend tapped her on her shoulder, and she turned. Their eyes connected, and she smiled.

_Feeling sorry for the new kid._

The bell rang, and the rest of the school turned for homeroom. But not her.

"Hi. My name's Chloe."

"Alek. Uh, could you tell me where the office is?" She bit her lip, giving a small laugh.

"Come with me." She left, and he followed.

**~oOo~**

He thought about her everyday, but stayed away from her. He was Mai. She was off limits. Then she turned sixteen. She was Mai now. She could be his. Yet, she still chose the human. That day, two years ago, he thought there was something there. And she chooses a guy she can't have over him. That hurt. That really hurt.

**The End**

**It's short. But, there were family issues to deal with. Plus, I kinda forgot about you. Don't worry, I've got a great story lined up for next week. So, yeah.**

**xXKodyXx**


	8. A Day At The Carnival

**A Day At The Carnival**

**For what it's worth, a fair is the most magical place on Earth. – Anonymous**

**Prompt: Preview – Photo Booth**

**So, it's a lot longer than usual. Which is sad, because it's still short.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You realize tonight's the season finale, right?**

**DA: You realize you need to disclaim, right?**

**Me: Touché. **

**~oOo~**

"You know how you said I shouldn't be out in public?" She slipped her hand inside his.

"Yes?" He was hesitant, almost regretting answering.

"I'm so glad I didn't listen to you." She smiled cheekily.

"Really? You're enjoying this?" He was incredulous,

"Yes, and so are you." She stated it firmly, daring him to say otherwise.

"Sure I am." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Don't they have carnivals in England?" She tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"No. Americans apparently invented it for an excuse to eat food on a stick and then vomit said food up while going round and round on a rickety metal track." He smirked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Wait a minute. Are you scared?" Even without looking at her, he could tell she was smiling.

"Scared? Please. I've seen worse than so-called 'rides' that involve you being locked in a cage and then flung upside down while going in a circle. Certainly not that frightening." To the outside world maybe. On the inside, he was quaking.

"Are you kidding? 'The Zipper' has got to be one of the freakiest rides here. I went on it when I was twelve. Never going back." She shuddered at the memory.

He raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." An apparent sore subject.

"All right." He let go of her hand, swinging his arm around her shoulder instead.

"But, how can you not like carnivals?"

"They're so, I don't know, loud. Talking… and screaming… and little children blowing those obnoxious horns that they win from the games." His disdainful gaze went everywhere except her face. She wasn't part of the noise. She was perfect.

"You always look on the down side, don't you?" She didn't seem upset, just curious.

"Well, how do you see it?" He turned to face her.

"I see everyone laughing, and enjoying themselves. And the horns just make it complete."

"Sure they do."

"Look, I've been going to the carnival since I was six, when I would spend the entire time eating funnel cake and riding around on that little kid train over there." She pointed off to a ride where, there were indeed, tiny children going around in a circle. "Don't crush the memories."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You want to go ride that train?"

"Only if you go with me."

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. "Once."

She smirked. "All I'm asking for.

**~oOo~**

"It wasn't that bad."

"You had to beg the carnie to let us ride. I got stuck in the compartment. And we didn't even get to sit up front with the bell."

"See? Carnivals bring out the inner child of people."

"Your inner child should have stayed inside."

"Ooh, cotton candy!"

He grimaced. "Yum."

"Oh come on; they have to have cotton candy in England."

"It was referred to as fairy floss, and I've hated it since the first bite."

"You know, for someone who looks like a ball of fun, you sure are negative. Just, stand there."

She walked up to the stand and watched them spin it on the stick. Skipping back, she pulled a bit off and held it in her hand. "Hey. You're really not that cool."

Her statement reached the desired effect as he protested. "What? I am completely co- mmph."

Laughing as he choked down the fluff, she put some in her own mouth and smiled. "Now you are."

He sighed, and they walked towards there friends.

Amy smiled at the two of them, and squealed as they got closer. "Look, a photo booth. Go take pictures." She shoved them in, and closed the curtain. They laughed, and enjoyed the carefree break from the horrid mess that was their life.

Because, when you think about it, what is life, but a day at the carnival?

**~oOo~**

**Yes, short, sweet, Chlalek. You love me for it.**

**DA: Ahem?**

**Me: I don't own!**

**Anyways, I won't be able to work on the next one (if there will be a next one,) until after Friday, because I'm working on a Dramione video for the awesome HP author CherriLuvsMusic.**

**So, yeah.  
><strong>

**xXKodyXx**


End file.
